Nonsense
by GooKein65
Summary: Cinta yang terjalin bukan berarti memiliki keserasian yang sama. Sasuke yang ingin 'mengikat' hubungan dengan cepat, membuat Sakura melihat keraguan di dalamnya. Dan pada akhirnya naluri Sakura memaksanya pergi dari kebohongan Sasuke dengan segala cintanya. For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2014. Alternate Universe (AU)


Cinta yang terjalin bukan berarti memiliki keserasian yang sama

Sasuke yang ingin 'mengikat' hubungan dengan cepat, membuat Sakura melihat keraguan di dalamnya. Dan pada akhirnya naluri Sakura memaksanya pergi dari kebohongan Sasuke dengan segala cintanya.

.

.

.

Nonsense

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.

.

.

.

.

Warning: Alternate Universe, Tragedy, Romance

.

.

.

Didedikasikan untuk Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2014

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura…"

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Menikahlah denganku"

Nyaris sendok yang berada di tanganku terlepas, tidak hanya itu aku masih terkejut dengan pernyataanya. Jantung ini berdetak tidak normal dari biasanya, nafasku tercekat mendengarnya. Kupikir kami akan makan malam lagi dengan kesunyian disetiap waktunya, tetapi kali ini tidak.

Iris viridianku masih terbelalak, pandanganku tidak percaya pada Sasuke yang baru melontarkan kata lamarannya. Aku diam dan dia juga tak bergeming, suasana ini membuatku canggung. Awalnya kupikir ini hanya bualan saja dari seorang Uchiha, tetapi melihat tatapannya yang menuntut dan serius membuatku menjauhkan segala spekulasi yang ada.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat Sasuke-kun? Bahkan kita belum sepenuhnya saling mengenal," tanyaku, meminta penjelasan.

"…"

Oh astaga, disaat seperti ini peringainya juga tidak lepas dari dirinya.

"Oke, berikan aku alasan yang jelas, kenapa kau tiba-tiba melamarku seperti ini?," kali ini tetap saja pertanyaanku tidak juga membuatnya berbicara.

Bayangkan, tiga minggu bukanlah waktu yang lama untuk menyakinkan seorang wanita menentukan jalan hidupnya. Kami yang baru kencan, belum bisa menemukan keserasian satu sama lain.

"Sakura… jawabanmu?," dia bahkan tidak memberiku waktu untuk berpikir sejenak, memang dilihat dari sikapnya ini ia bukan tipikal penyabar.

"Aku…"

Helaan nafasku menjadi akhir dari keputusanku,"…Tidak tahu, ini terlalu cepat untuk membuatku percaya padamu, aku belum si― "

"Jadi, selama ini kau tidak mempercayaiku?," potongnya.

"B-bukan, maksudku… hanya saja… " aku bingung harus menjawab apa, agar ia tidak memaksakan kehendaknya.

Aku sudah berpikir jauh jika aku menerima lamaran ini, apa kata orang tuaku nanti, mereka pasti berpikiran tidak-tidak dengan hubunganku yang singkat, tiba-tiba saja anak tunggalnya ini ingin menikah.

"Apa kau sudah berpikir masak-masak, Sasuke-kun? Ini hal yang serius," tanyaku lagi.

"Hm," Sasuke bergumam, aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

Dari sekian tanda tanya besar dalam benakku, Sasuke belum juga memberikan alasan pernyataannya ini. Tanpa memperdulikannya, aku perlahan memakan sup labu-ku yang tadi tidak terjamah sekalipun. Di sela-sela makan, Sasuke sepertinya menatap wajahku tanpa berkedip.

"Kau tidak boleh menolaknya," ujarnya spontan. Refleks kepalaku terangkat dan melemparinya dengan tatapan protes.

"Apa maksudmu?"

_Memangnya kau siapa?_ tambahku dalam hati.

"Aku hanya ingin kau terus berada disampingku dan…," kata-katanya yang menggantung itu membuatku penasaran.

"… Meneruskan keturunanku. Kita bisa mewujudkannya bersama," lanjutnya.

Keturunan? Memikirkannya saja membuat wajahku merona. Kualihkan saja pandangan ke arah lain agar dia tidak bisa melihat semburat merah dipipiku.

"… Kupikir kalau denganmu, ini semua menjadi kenyataan"

Dahiku mengerut, kata-katanya yang rumit bukan hanya membuatku bingung, tetapi juga penasaran. Sisi misteriusnya sejak pertama kali bertemu juga tidak pernah lenyap sampai sekarang, daya tarik Sasuke sangat memikat dengan segala sikapnya yang tak pernah kumengerti.

"Sasuke-kun, lamaran ini terlalu cepat… bagaimana kalau orang-orang berpikir m-macam-macam tentang kita, terutama kedua orang tuaku?"

"Itu urusan mereka, kita sudah dewasa Sakura," jawab Sasuke, sambil meminum _wine_-nya.

Dia memang keras kepala, bukannya aku tidak mau menerima lamarannya, hanya saja aku belum siap. Keluarga kami pun tidak saling kenal, bahkan Sasuke enggan untuk mengenalkanku pada keluarganya, aneh bukan?. Selintas menurutku memang jalan pikirnya seperti ini, mungkin?.

"Kalau aku menolaknya?," aku memberinya opsi terburuk untuk membuat pria ini menarik keputusannya yang sepihak.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya, "Sudah ku katakan, kau **tidak** boleh menolaknya," lantas aku sekarang sudah menjadi tunangannya begitu?.

Perasaanku teraduk-aduk, Sasuke yang kulihat hari ini bebeda, dia menunjukan sifat-sifat yang tidak kuketahui selama ini. Semenjak ia mengatakan untuk melamarku, bisa didengar tidak ada kata cinta yang membuktikan Sasuke benar-benar menginginkanku. Ironis, aku sangsi kalau nantinya menjadi tunangan pria berambut raven ini, bukan tidak mungkin ia bermain api dibelakangku.

Aku yang sudah tidak berpikir jernih itu, bergerak gelisah dan berdiri dari bangku. Sasuke sedikit terlonjak melihatku yang ingin pulang, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerima lamaranmu secepat ini. Karena kita sudah dewasa, lebih baik berpikirlah dua kali untuk memutuskan hal ini, Sasuke-kun"

Langkahku pergi meninggalkannya dengan sejuta perasaan yang mengganjal, hatiku sedikit sesak ketika dia terus saja membalas kata-kataku dengan dinginnya. Dengan berat hati, sekilas kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang untuk melihatnya, tetapi Sasuke terlalu cepat untuk pergi dari sana.

Perlahan air mataku meleleh bersama kekecewaan yang ada…

.

.

.

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku yang sudah di parkiran mobil mulai mengurut letak kendaraanku, sekelebat pikiranku yang pelik menjadi satu alasan untuk pulang ke rumah. Langkahku terasa berat, namun kupaksakkan mengingat hari ini adalah kencan terburukku.

Heran, sejak tadi aku hanya berputar-putar di parkiran ini tanpa menemukan mobilku, mungkin karena kebanyakan mengkonsumsi alkohol atau hanya otakku yang sedang kacau. Dan pada akhirnya kakiku berhenti bergerak, instingku berbicara kepada tubuh ini. Seluruh anggota tubuhku diam, mencoba tenang, kemudian aku berjalan lagi. Sepertinya aku memang tengah diikuti seseorang.

_Tap_

_Tap_

Dua langkah yang terlewati, aku merasakan sosoknya terus membuntuti, selintas pikiran negatif muncul di otakku, tapi segera kutepis jauh-jauh. Semakin tajam aku berjalan, bayangan itu berlari menyusul.

_Set_

Dengan spontan aku berbalik dan tidak mendapati apapun di depanku, kulirik kanan dan kiri, hanya perasaanku saja ya. Aku menghela nafas…

"Emmphh!" mulutku seketika dibekap, tubuhku meronta di atas kekangannya. Bola mataku bergerak liar mencari pertolongan. Orang ini kuakui tenaganya yang jauh lebih besar, membuatku tidak berdaya dibuatnya. Tangannya yang kekar menjerat tubuh mungilku, dia seorang laki-laki walaupun tidak kuketahui secara spesifik.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menahannya… "

Suara bariton itu…

"… Sakura"

Tubuhku lemas, tanpa perlawanan duniaku mulai menggelap.

.

.

.

.

.

_Aku mulai berpikir untuk tidak merasakan ini lagi_

_Kau… bicara apa? _

_Aku… mencintaimu_

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

Aku tidak menyangka ini terjadi, tidak pernah sekalipun terbesit dalam otakku. Semua berlalu begitu saja, terakhir yang kuingat dia memanggil namaku dan setelahnya…

Mataku mulai berakomodasi dengan cahaya diruangan ini. Kuedarkan pandanganku sekeliling dan nyatanya ini adalah kebenaran yang pahit. Kepalaku berdenyut, namun mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisiku. Dalam-dalam kuhirup semua oksigen yang ada, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan sampai terasa ragaku kembali lagi. Sekarang keadaan mulai bisa dijangkau ditengah kepanikanku, tenang adalah solusi yang tepat untuk saat ini.

Tanganku meraba-raba, pakaianku masih lengkap dan tidak ada tali yang mengikatku. Kali ini kewaspadaanku meningkat, dengan segala perasaanku yang tengah berkecamuk ini. Getar ditubuhku tidak bisa terkendali, saat kupijakan kaki turun dari ranjang.

_Aku takut_

_Aku tidak mengenal rumah ini_

_Otou-san_

_Kaa-san_

_Tolong aku… _

Detak jantungku kini menyamai genderang, setelah keluar kamar. Aku bersyukur sejauh ini setidaknya bisa bernafas kembali, meskipun dilanda ketakutan yang menguras emosi. Langkahku yang lamat-lamat menelusuri bangunan ini, bisa dikatakan cukup luas untuk sebuah rumah.

Jalan keluar tidak juga kutemukan, rumah ini dengan banyaknya kamar membuatku bingung. Cukup yakin kalau diriku tersesat, seakan rumah ini seperti labirin. Di lorong yang tengah kulewati, terdapat banyak jendela yang langsung menjadi akses untuk melihat keluar. Mungkin aku bisa melarikan diri lewat jendela itu.

Ragu-ragu aku menghampiri salah satunya, setelah di depan jendela besar itu, aku mengulum senyuman. Betapa jeniusnya bukan, Uchiha itu? Dia mengunci rapat semua jalan keluar, sedikit penasaran tubuhku menyonsong ke depan dan betapa kagetnya diluar sana banyak kawat berduri.

Bibir bawahku kugigit, aku mulai menyerah pada keadaan. Tanpa sengaja, aku melihat sebuah kamar terbuka di ujung lorong. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, aku cukup curiga kalau itu hanya akal-akalan Sasuke untuk menjebakku, tapi entah kenapa jiwaku memanggil untuk ke sana.

_Ke sana_

_Tidak_

_Ke sana_

_Tidak_

_Aku harus keluar dari sini! _

Walaupun beresiko, aku harus mencari jalan keluar, mungkin kamar itu adalah kuncinya.

Dengan segenap kepercayaanku, akhirnya tubuh ini memantapkan diri ke sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aneh_, _kamar ini terang seperti ruangan yang tadi kutinggalkan. Kalau ini adalah perangkap, sungguh sangat mencolok bagiku yang ingin kabur dari sini. Banyak barang bekas dan kardus-kardus tak mengurangi rasa penasaranku untuk mencari pintu keluar.

Mata emeraldku menyipit dengan kardus-kardus yang tenggelam disampingku, pasalnya banyak botol-botol obat yang familiar untukku.

_CTM 12_

_Beta Blocker_

Aku yang bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah apotek, cukup awam dengan dua jenis obat penenang ini. Tapi ini cukup banyak untuk dikonsumsi sebagai jalan pintas ketidaktenangan, yang lebih kagetnya tidak hanya satu atau dua, semua kardus bekas ini isinya adalah obat-obatan itu.

Sambil berjalan ditumpukkan, tanganku cekatan menyingkirkan kardus-kardus itu untuk memberiku jalan. Ruangan ini tampak seperti gudang dibandingkan sebuah kamar, tidak ada ventilasi apapun, yang kulihat disini tidak lain meja, bupet, sepeda kecil, sekop dan beberapa bingkai foto.

Hei, sejak kapan aku tidak menyadari kalau ada foto keluarga di sampingku. Ada empat orang di sana, satu perempuan yang tiga lainnya adalah laki-laki. Sedikit memfokuskan penglihatan, aku merasa pernah melihat bocah laki-laki ini yang tengah digendong pria lebih tua darinya. Rambutnya mencuat, bola matanya yang kelam, itu sih…

Uchiha Sasuke!

Apa? jadi ini foto keluarga Uchiha?. Biar kutebak satu-satunya wanita di sana adalah ibu Sasuke, pria paruh baya ini… ayahnya dan laki-laki ini aku tidak yakin sih, menurutku dia kakaknya Sasuke.

Aku termangu melihat Sasuke kecil tetawa bahagia, beda sekali ketika dewasa sekarang.

Tatapanku sekarang jatuh ke bawah, bukannya lancang, sepertinya isi dalam bupet ini lebih menarik daripada memandangi foto keluarga Uchiha. Kutarik gagang laci itu pelan, lalu tampak beberapa potongan koran di dalamnya.

_Kecelakaan pesawat, 12 mei 2004 telah menewaskan 130 penumpang. _

_Keluarga Uchiha menjadi korban tragedi kecelakaan pesawat, satu orang dinyatakan selamat. _

_Polisi menutup kasus terjadinya kecelakaan pesawat dari Jepang ke Budapest, penyelesaiannya ini berujung tanpa akhir. _

Aku terhenyak ketika membaca artikel ini. Sasuke yang sekarang ini tidak lebih dari sosok sebatang kara yang ditinggalkan keluarganya. Lagi, logika ini mengambil alih pikiranku untuk merasa iba padanya.

"Sasuke-kun…" tanpa sadar aku menggumamkan namanya.

Tapi aku tidak mau berlama-lama di situasi ini, hatiku melunak mengetahui yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun apa dia juga memikirkan perasaanku? Sasuke yang membius dan membawaku ke rumahnya, apa itu juga caranya untuk mencintaiku?.

Aku beringsut meninggalkan ruangan itu, meskipun tidak sengaja, tetapi aku mengetahui alasan Sasuke yang tidak pernah mempertemukanku dengan keluarganya. Salah satu rahasianya, sudah mulai terkuak di sini, eh?.

_Brukk_

"Awww!" aku meringis kesakitan begitu kakiku tersandung, hendak keluar. Kedua tanganku menopang tubuh untuk berdiri, sedikit kesusahan kardus-kardus ini menimpaku.

Sepersekian detik kini mulutku menganga, tubuhku langsung banjir keringat saat mataku menangkap sebuah peti mati bertuliskan _'my beloved' _di bawah. Sejenak organ tubuhku tak berfungsi, bagai patung.

Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah ini peristirahatan keluarganya yang telah meninggal atau yang lebih mengerikan lagi, Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan kematiannya sendiri, membayangkannya membuatku bergidik ngeri. Dengan langkah seribu, akhirnya aku berhasil keluar kamar, tentunya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

Baru saja hendak berjalan pergi menjauh dari kamar, aku tersentak merasakan sepasang lengan kokoh melingkari pinggangku. Tidak hanya itu, kepala sosok di belakang ini bertengger tepat diperpotongan leherku.

"Kau mau kemana, hm? "

Bagai disambar petir, aku hanya diam membatu tanpa suara. Sasuke saat ini memelukku dari belakang, kurasakan nafas hangatnya menerpa bagian sensitifku. Tindakannya ini cukup sukses, membuatku berdebar sekaligus merinding.

"_N-nani wo shimasuka?,_" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"…"

Dia tidak menjawab, malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. Kebimbangan ini bertambah besar dengan sikapnya tadi yang berubah drastis saat di restoran sampai membawa― menculikku ke rumahnya.

Rasanya nyaman dipelukannya, seakan perasaanku yang negatif tentangnya luntur begitu saja.

"Aku mencarimu, kupikir kau meninggalkanku…"

Kalimat terakhir Sasuke membuatku tersadar dari fatamorgananya, "Terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku, Sasuke-kun," serentak kulepas paksa lengannya yang setia menempel padaku.

Diriku langsung menjaga jarak antara Sasuke, "Kenapa? bukankah kau milikku sekarang?"

Aku tergelak mendengar pertanyaannya,"S-siapa yang bilang begitu?"

Alis Sasuke meninggi, memangnya ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?. Dia seenaknya mengklaimku, Sasuke sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?. Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, aku belari secepat kilat, namun lagi-lagi dia berhasil menangkapku.

"Aku mencoba untuk tidak kasar kepadamu, seharusnya kau mengerti Sakura," ucapnya sedingin es.

Berkelit dengannya bukan jalan yang baik untuk menuntaskan permasalahan ini, sebenarnya mulutku sudah gatal untuk mengungkit kenapa ia menculik dan memaksaku bertunangan dengannya, tapi niat itu ku urungkan melihat apapun bisa terjadi padaku jika menyulut amarah bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Oke, jadi apa maumu, Sasuke-kun?," tanyaku melembut, persetan dengan pemikirannya dengan sikapku ini, aku hanya cari aman saja.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kukira kau cukup sempurna untuk mendapatkan wanita_

_Aku tidak berniat _

_Eh? kenapa? _

_Mereka tidak penting bagiku, sudah cukup keluargaku yang ada dikehidupan ini_

_Aku… merindukan mereka_

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tersenyum samar, mendengar ucapanku. Kemudian ia mempertipis jarak kami, lalu tangan pria ini menggenggamku untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Disinilah Sakura mempertaruhkan nasibnya, entah bisikkan dari mana hingga wanita bersurai merah muda ini menurut dengan Sasuke. Sang wanita hanya diam duduk di sofa, namun tatapannya selalu mengarah pada Sasuke yang tengah bersandar di box bayi.

Kalau Sakura tidak lupa, ini adalah kesunyian yang tidak pernah bisa ia pecahkan. Suasana beku yang dibuat satu-satunya keturunan Uchiha ini berdampak besar, hingga kekasihnya itu sulit menggerakkan mulutnya untuk berbicara karena enggan.

1 menit

2 menit

5 menit

Bahkan Sakura bisa yakin, kalau pria yang sekarang dihadapinya adalah manekin yang nyata. 10 menit berlalu, namun belum juga ada yang memulai percakapan. Tetapi, diamnya Sakura adalah emas baginya, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan pernah tahu kekasihnya sedang berpikir keras untuk kabur dari rumah ini.

"Ada yang bisa kau jelaskan di sini, Sasuke-kun?," memang bukan awalan yang bagus untuk membuka pembicaraan, tetapi pertanyaan Sakura cukup membuat Uchiha itu memperhatikan dirinya.

"…" Sasuke sepertinya mempunyai hobi untuk menjawab petanyaan tanpa kata-kata. Manik obsidian-nya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang tak terdefinisi.

Sakura menghela nafas,"Kenapa? kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Sasuke-kun?"

Diam

"Tidakkah kau tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini?"

Diam lagi

"… Jawab aku, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menjerit ditengah keputusasaan-nya, emosi yang ia bendung meluap ke permukaan, air matanya tumpah tanpa diperintah. Dia tak habis pikir dengan Sasuke yang masih saja bersikap _stoic. _

"Ini karena salahmu," ujar Sasuke. Tuduhan yang dibuat Sasuke membuat anak dari Kizashi dan Mebuki ini menggeram tertahan. Gelagatnya aneh di mata Sakura, pria itu terus mengusap-usap tepian box bayi disampingnya.

Kini Sakura bertopang dagu dan membiarkan air matanya menganak sungai. Dia sungguh ingin pulang dan mengakhiri ini semua, tetapi Sasuke terus menahannya. Mata hijau terangnya terlihat letih, sinarnya pun mulai redup dan seperti mendapat pencerahan ekor matanya kini melihat sebuah telepon rumah didekatnya.

Nyali Sakura tertantang untuk mengambilnya, namun ia harus berhati-hati pada Sasuke yang sibuk dengan box bayi itu. Dengan gerakan mulus, Sakura menggapai pengangan telepon itu.

Berhasil!

Sesekali ia lirik Sasuke yang tak begitu jauh darinya, mengawasi pria itu untuk melancarkan aksinya ini. 110, nomor telepon darurat sudah ia tekan, tinggal menunggu tersambung ke operator di sana.

"Tidak ada gunanya," sontak suara itu membuat Sakura menoleh, dengan gelagapan ia mencoba tenang.

"Biarkan aku keluar dari sini atau akan kulaporkan, kalau kau menculikku!," gertak Sakura, yang disambut decihan Sasuke.

"Coba saja… "

Sasuke beranjak menghampiri Sakura…

"… Aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk kau kelabui"

… Pria itu sudah didekatnya beberapa meter lagi.

"Apa susahnya sih, tinggal kau menerima lamaranku, semua beres," ucap Sasuke sarkatik.

"Aku bukan wanita gampangan, seperti yang kau pikirkan Uchiha!," raung Sakura, ia merasakan harga dirinya sebagai wanita, sekarang diinjak-injak.

Sasuke yang sudah dihadapan Sakura berjongkok, "Lalu, siapa bilang kau itu wanita gampangan? aku?," elak Sasuke.

Di sisi lain Sakura, menyimpulkan pria itu ahli memutar balikkan faktanya, dilihat dari manapun kalau Sakura menerima asal lamarannya bukankah ia menjatuhkan harga dirinya sendiri.

"Lagipula, telepon itu tidak berfungsi… apalagi mansionku jauh dari pemukiman… "

Sasuke menyeringai dan menatap tajam Sakura.

"… Percuma saja kalau kau minta tolong sekalipun"

Rasanya benar-benar tercekik, nafas Sakura seakan diambil paksa. Kenyataan yang tidak bisa dibohongi, semua usahanya sia-sia begitu Sasuke membuktikan kebenarannya.

"K-kau pengecut," entah keberanian apa yang didapat Sakura untuk mencibir seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Tak disangka, Sakura melihat perubahan air muka pada Sasuke akibat ucapannya. Bak benang yang kusut, Sakura mulai meracau di keadaan kritis ini.

"Kau melarikan diri dari kenyataan… " Sakura mulai terisak.

"… Kau yang selalu sendiri dan hanya terkubur dengan penderitaanmu… "

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"… Kau menyembunyikan kematian keluargamu dariku… hikss… p-padahal aku cukup pecaya padamu saat kita memulai hubungan… hikss"

Sadar atau tidak tatapan Sasuke menyendu, tetapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikkan lelehan air mata dan kesedihan pada kekasihnya. Pria itu juga cukup kaget mendengar Sakura yang telah mengetahui arsip masa lalunya.

"… Aku jadi bingung siapa yang tidak percaya diantara kita," tangisnya tersenggal-senggal, Sakura kali ini benar-benar hancur, ia keluarkan semua perkataan yang mengganjal pada dirinya.

"… Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti dirimu Sasuke-kun, t-tapi… hikss… asal kau tahu perasaanku senang saat kau bilang ingin melamarku, hanya saja aku ragu karena ini terlalu… ce… pat… hikss "

Sasuke sekarang dibayangi perasaan bersalahnya, pikirnya tindakan ini akan melancarkan semua apa yang direncanakan tetapi sepertinya tidak, inti dari kesuksesannya sekarang menderita dan menangis pilu atas perbuatan Sasuke sendiri.

"… Aku ingin pulang… orang tuaku pasti khawatir," betapa susahnya bagi Sakura untuk menyunggingkan senyuman tulus pada Sasuke, dia cukup lega walaupun pria itu tidak bereaksi minimal ia mau mendengar uneg-unegnya secara seksama.

Dipihak lain Sasuke cemas dan takut, ketika Sakura-nya ingin pulang ke tempat asal. Tidak, Sakura tidak boleh pulang, dia harus tetap di sini, ia tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau wanita itu meninggalkannya.

"Padahal… aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya," gumam Sasuke, tingginya sudah hampir sama dengan Sakura yang masih duduk di sofa. Manik matanya bak hutan itu bertemu manik obsidian Sasuke saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Kita akhiri ini semua… Sasuke-kun," lirih Sakura.

"Tidak"

Sakura berjenggit mendengarnya, kali ini suara Sasuke jauh lebih tegas yang membuatnya menelan ludah sendiri.

Lalu tanpa pikir panjang, jari lentik Sakura berinisiatif untuk mengusap rambut raven itu, mencoba memberi ketenangan di situasi genting,"Ini yang terbaik… Sasuke-kun"

"Tidak! Kau harus berada disampingku! Sakura!"

Dan detik berikutnya bibir mereka bertemu, Sasuke dengan semua amarahnya sedangkan Sakura yang masih terkejut mencoba lepas. Tidak hanya itu Sasuke menekan tengkuk kekasihnya saat Sakura mulai berontak.

"Kau milikku!"

Sasuke tidak memisahkan pagutannya dan beralih merengkuh erat sosok Sakura di depannya.

"Milikku"

Lagi

"Sas…" semua perkataan Sakura dieksekusi oleh sebuah ciuman yang mengiris hatinya. Ia yang terus saja memukul dada Sasuke, akhirnya lunglai juga dan terhanyut ke dalamnya. Notabenenya sebagai perempuan harus kalah dengan kaum Adam.

"Kau milikku selamanya, Sakura." Sasuke mendeklarasikan wanita bermahkota pink ini sebagai kepunyaannya yang absolut disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Perbuatan Sasuke ini cukup membangun kebencian pada jiwa Sakura, perlakuannya yang kasar hanya diselimuti emosi tanpa ada hasrat di dalamnya.

Seakan tidak hari esok,Sasuke merubah Sakura menjadi eksitensi dalam hidupnya saat ini, walaupun kesadaran wanitanya mulai menghilang, tanpa tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Apa aku nampak aneh di matamu? _

_Kenapa aku harus berpikir seperti itu? _

_Tidak, aku hanya ingin kau menilai_

_Menurutku, Sasuke-kun tidak pernah kumengerti dengan banyak sikapmu_

_Kau cenderung dingin, cuek, irit bicara… _

_Tetapi aku mencintaimu… _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Samar-samar Sakura mendengar suara mesin berdengung ditelinganya, ia telah sadar kembali meskipun belum sepenuhnya. Ruang geraknya seperti dipersempit, mata Sakura yang masih berat hanya melihat objek dengan berbayang.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga," ia yakin ini adalah suara Sasuke.

Begitu matanya fokus, seketika pupilnya membulat. Sakura yang berada di dalam mobil, bergerak tak nyaman.

"Keluarkan aku!," seru Sakura, memberikan tatapan menyalak pada Sasuke yang menyetir di sampingnya.

"Tidak akan," sahut Sasuke datar.

Sakura merasakan mobil ini melaju dengan cepat, bukan pilihan terbaik untuknya terjun keluar dari mobil.

Bulir-bulir keringat mulai membasahi dahinya, perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang akan direncanakan Sasuke lagi, yang jelas hal itu buruk baginya. Wanita yang memiliki permata viridian ini memandang jauh ke depan jalan yang dilaluinya, banyak pohon cemara dan pinus dibahu jalurnya.

"Mansionku cukup jauh dari sini," ucap Sasuke, tanpa melihat Sakura.

_Apa? Dia sudah gila? Mau dibawa kemana diriku!? _batin Sakura.

"Sialan! Cepat turunkan aku!"

"Tidak akan"

Sakura menegang saat tangan Sasuke terulur padanya, sentuhan pria itu diwajah Sakura seperti es. Dirasakannya perilaku lembut Uchiha ini yang belum juga menghilangkan rasa ketakutannya. Sasuke seperti mempunyai belapis-lapis topeng, jika dibuka, mungkin Sakura dapat melihat kepribadiannya yang lain, salah satunya yang sekarang.

"Kau cantik… "

Iris onyx Sasuke mengobservasi kekasihnya.

"… Pengantinku"

Seperti diterjang ombak, Sakura dihempaskan ke dalam kenyataan lagi. Dilihatnya tubuh itu yang terbalut gaun pengantin berwarna putih satin, Sakura tidak tahu sudah beberapa kali hatinya terguncang saat ini. Wanita itu berasumsi kalau Sasuke akan menikahinya sekarang juga.

"Aku bersumpah padamu, jika kau lakukan in― "

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakitimu jika kau menurut padaku," cela Sasuke, tubuhnya kembali menyibukkan diri mengendarai.

Nafas Sakura tidak teratur, keadaan ini benar-benar diluar ekspetasinya. Dia tidak tahu efek dari penolakannya pada Sasuke akan seperti ini, kalau saja ia menerima lamaran Sasuke mungkin hal ini tidak terja― ah bukan saatnya untuk menyesalinya, ini sudah keputusan Sakura.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menggeram frustasi saat laju kendaraan itu memelan, lantas Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya.

_Brakk_

Sasuke menutup keras pintu mobilnya saat keluar, menuju pintu tempat Sakura duduk.

"Keluar"

"Tidak mau!," dengan satu tarikan, Sakura terayun keluar, tetapi wanita itu bersikeras untuk menahan tubuhnya.

"Kubilang keluar, Sakura!," titah Sasuke, dia cukup kewalahan untuk menghadapi Sakura yang terus berontak padanya.

_Grep_

Kali ini Sasuke menariknya kasar dan berhasil membuat tubuh mungil itu membentur dadanya.

"Kalau kau bersikap lebih lembut, aku tidak akan mengasarimu" Sasuke berbisik tepat di telinga Sakura.

"Dalam mimpimu," desis Sakura melawan.

Tanpa aba-aba sang pria menarik Sakura, mengikuti jalannya. Tanpa perlawanan, wanita bersurai soft pink ini menurut, bukan ia pasrah saja di bawah tekanan manusia ini, tetapi ia takut karena Sasuke tiba-tiba menodongkan pistol tepat di kepalanya yang membuat Sakura tak berkutik sedikit pun.

"Uchiha! Kita akan kemana!?," tanya Sakura, tanpa memakai nama panggilan Sasuke yang membuat lidahnya ngilu setiap memanggilnya begitu tahu sifat asli pria ini. Sakura heran dibuatnya, bagaimana langkah Sasuke tetap jejak padahal ini malam hari yang keadaannya gelap gulita.

"Ikuti saja, nona Uchiha," dengan seenaknya Sasuke mengganti marga Sakura, yang berujung sentakkan di tangan wanitanya, namu tenaganya yang cukup kuat tidak bisa ditembus oleh Sakura.

"Jangan coba-coba kabur, Sakura," intuisi Sasuke langsung ditanggapi Sakura diam.

Entah sudah berapa jauh mereka berjalan meninggalkan mobil mogok Sasuke. Pistol yang berada di tangan pria itu tetap setia di depan kepala Sakura, tangan satunya lagi menggenggam erat pengantinnya. Jalan yang mereka lalui semakin turun dan sedikit terjal itu tidak mengurangi langkah panjang Sasuke.

Sedikit menyipit, Sakura melihat sebuah bangunan yang tidak jauh dari perjalanan mereka. Semakin dekat arah mereka dibawa Sasuke, Sakura meyakini bangunan itu adalah gereja.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"…" Sasuke hanya membalas teriakkan Sakura dengan mencengkramnya.

"Akhhh… _ittaii_… " Sakura meringis merasakan tangannya perih. Wajahnya yang dipenuhi jejak air mata kembali basah.

"Apa kau senang kita akan menikah?"

_Siapapun tolong aku! _

Jiwanya menjerit ingin meninggalkan semua yang telah terjadi, tapi ketakutan selalu disampingnya. Terlihat aneh bukan? Padahal mereka hanya― lebih tepatnya Sasuke ingin melangsungkan pernikahan, mengapa juga Sakura harus melawan? hanya ada satu penjelasan di sini yang belum terbongkar.

Alasan mengapa Sasuke memaksa dan melamarnya tiba-tiba?

Irasional, kalau dibilang Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya melihat sikapnya yang berbanding terbalik.

_Drap_

_Drap_

Bahkan Sakura belum sempat berpamitan pada orang tuanya jika ia pergi setelah ini.

"Aku ingin kita membuat keturunan Uchiha yang baru… "

_Kecelakaan pesawat, 12 mei 2004 telah menewaskan 130 penumpang. _

_Keluarga Uchiha menjadi korban tragedi kecelakaan pesawat, satu orang dinyatakan selamat. _

Pecahan memorinya mulai menyatu

"… Mansionku terasa sepi"

_Box bayi_

"… Bersamamu, aku akan mewujudkan semuanya"

_Kukira kau cukup sempurna untuk mendapatkan wanita_

_Mereka tidak penting bagiku, sudah cukup keluargaku yang ada dikehidupan ini_

_Aku… merindukan mereka. _

'_My beloved'_

Otaknya langsung menyimpulkan kenyataan yang selama ini dimanipulasi oleh Sasuke. Hatinya mencelos mengetahui yang sebenarnya, Sendi-sendinya melemas dibatas jurang penyesalan yang dalam.

Sakura menyesal mengenal Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura menyesal dulu mempercayai Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi taman hatinya.

Sakura menyesal… telah jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Sekarang kurang lebih, dia akan melahirkan keturunan Uchiha untuk dibunuh Sasuke.

"Lepas… Sasuke," pinta Sakura.

"Kita tinggal selangkah lagi… "

Gereja itu semakin dekat di mata, suara nyanyian khidmat mulai masuk ketelinga Sakura. Ia tidak yakin, Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan semua sepertinya yang ia bilang, tidak penyambutan di sini.

Mungkin pistol itu yang akan menyambut pastur di dalam gereja untuk memulai acara pernikahan. Sasuke memacu langkah lebih cepat, sambil menarik Sakura yang kesusahan menyeimbangi pergerakannya.

_Sakura pintu itu awal dari kematianmu, inner-_nya berbisik.

"Sasuke… kumohon… "

"_Urusai! _"

Lari, Sakura!

Lari!

_Set_

"Ap― "

_Draghh_

Cukup menguntungkan baginya, pistol itu terus berada di depannya.

_Draghh_

Sakura menerjang Sasuke, dengan membabi buta ia memukul kepala pria itu dengan pistolnya.

_Draggh_

Darah segar mulai merembas dari pelipis Sasuke, dia belum ancang-ancang untuk menahan Sakura, alhasil ia harus menerima serangannya.

"Argghh!," raung Sasuke, tubuhnya ambruk di tanah. Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan Sakura untuk berlari.

"Sakura, kembali kau!"

**Normal POV end**

.

.

.

.

_Ne, Sasuke-kun_

_Hm? _

_Kenapa kau begitu enggan berbicara pada orang lain? _

_Tidak, aku tidak enggan bicara pada orang lain_

_Buktinya aku masih mau berbicara padamu_

.

.

.

.

_Hah… pada akhirnya aku tahu… _

_Dia tidak pernah menganggapku_

_. _

_. _

_. _

o)(o

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berlari, rasanya bagai mangsa yang terlepas dari hewan buas. Langkahku melesat meninggalkan gereja itu, walaupun tanpa penerangan, aku sedikit samar-samar melihat keadaan jalan yang kupijak.

_Dor_

Aku hampir tersungkur ke depan, setelah mendapati tembakan yang melukai lengan kiriku. Gigiku bergemelatuk menahan perih, nafasku memburu, bahkan menjerit sakit pun aku tidak mampu saking terkejutnya. Dengan segenap tenaga, aku berlari kembali walau harus menahan panas bagai terbakar yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh.

Aku tidak menyangka, akhirnya Sasuke menembakku.

Sepatu hak tinggiku terlepas, akibat cepatnya aku melaju. Gaun pengantinku yang panjang tidak menyulitkan tekadku untuk melangkah. Tangan kananku terus menahan pendarahan di lengan kiriku.

Aku tidak tahu kemana naluriku menuntun, tubuhku hanya mengikutinya saja. Lelah yang kurasa bukan menjadi halangan. Berpikir positif seseorang ada yang menyelematkanku atau apapun yang bisa mengeluarkanku dari jeratan Sasuke. Aku tidak sempat menengok ke belakang, apa Sasuke mengejarku atau tidak, karena sudah disibukkan dengan kondisiku.

Batas pandanganku berakhir, begitu melihat ada dermaga yang tak jauh dariku. Seperti kesetanan, aku berlari kencang mengarah ke sana, berharap ada sekoci yang membawaku pergi dari sini.

Setelah sampai sana, air mataku turun karena bahagia, sepertinya Tuhan mendengar doaku. Bagai oase yang kutemukan dipadang pasir bukan sekedar ilusi belaka, tepat di bawah lantai kayu ini ada satu sekoci. Dengan hati-hati kupijakkan kaki di sekoci itu, namun rasa sakit di lengan kiri tiba-tiba menyerangku dan nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan.

_Srekk_

Kurobek bagian bawah gaunku, untuk menutup luka di lengan kiri. Langsung saja, kulepas tali yang mengikat sekoci itu pada sebuah tiang, setelah selesai membuat pertolongan pertama pada lengan kiriku. Kemudian aku memaksakan diri untuk mendayung dengan satu tangan, nyeri masih hinggap diluka ini, namun apa daya keadaan yang memaksaku.

"Ketemu juga kau"

Aku terlonjak mendengar suara Sasuke, ragu-ragu kuputar tubuhku untuk memastikannya.

'_Kami-Sama_' batinku.

Mata hitam jelaganya berkilat melihatku, rahangnya mengeras, Sasuke benar-benar murka padaku. Kini sosoknya jauh lebih gelap daripada yang kukira, seolah-olah dia bisa membunuhku dari atas dermaga.

_Burrr_

Refleks kudayung perahu ini begitu Sasuke terjun ke air, dia benar-benar kehabisan akal mungkin, hingga mengorbankan tubuhnya sendiri. Aku tidak tahu seberapa dalamnya danau ini, tapi kuberharap tidak dangkal untuk menenggelamkannya.

Selang beberapa menit aku tidak melihatnya lagi, riak airpun juga tidak terlihat disana. Mungkinkah dia mati tenggelam?. Sedikit kurilekskan lengan kananku dan mengatur nafas. Aku yang sendirian kini diterpa angin malam yang begitu menusuk sampai tulang, bunyi jangkrik menggema ke seluruh danau menjadi satu-satunya suara yang memecah kesunyian.

Sekoci yang sudah di tengah-tengah danau ini tak bergerak sekalipun, setidaknya aku bisa bernafas lega dia tidak mengejarku lagi. Tingkat kewaspadaanku mulai menurun, tetapi aku tidak merasakan kebebasan di sini, ada suatu yang mengganjal. Cahaya bulan yang temaram, membuatku sedikit sulit melihat pergerakan air di danau.

Terlanjur sudah, kegelisahan yang kucari-cari ketemu, tali yang mengikat sekoci tadi masih melekat di puncaknya. Detak jantungku mulai berpacu dengan cepat, tubuhku jauh lebih peka dengan sedikit gerakan.

Aku memutar tubuh sambil memegang dayung, mataku diam-diam menelisik ke permukaan air. Sayangnya, aku tidak melihat apapun dan kembali duduk. Pikiranku kemudian menerawang…

_Brsshh_

Dia muncul! Sasuke naik ke permukaan dan langsung menggapai sekociku. Betapa paniknya aku sampai lupa, kalau memegang erat dayungku dengan kedua tangan.

"Akhhh!" aku meringis kesakitan, ngilunya benar-benar tidak tertahankan.

Langkahnya yang pelan cukup membuat sekociku bergoyang, tubuhku mulai mundur menjauh darinya.

"Mau apa kau!?," galakku, menambahkan dengan tatapan menyalak. Tubuh Sasuke basah bersama _tuxedo_-nya yang kelihatan mahal itu.

"…" Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, kakinya terus maju mendekatiku.

"Mau apa kau? Uchiha Sasuke!," aku mengulang pertanyaan lebih keras.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke sepelurnya. Pistol itu kembali ia acungkan padaku memberi ancaman.

Kami hanya berdua sekarang di tengah danau dan tidak ada saksi mata satu pun. Aku tak bergeming, membiarkan jaraknya diperkecil oleh Sasuke tanpa menurunkan senjata itu.

Sedikit lagi ia mencapai tubuhku, kutendang pistolnya hingga jatuh, kubalas lagi dengan pukulan dayungku tepat di kepalanya.

_Buakkk_

_Byarrr_

Tapi, sepertinya Sasuke ingin terus bersama denganku, hingga ikut menarikku jatuh bersamanya ke dalam air. Aku hampir tenggelam dan baru kurasakan danau ini sungguh dalam. Oksigen ditubuhku mulai menipis, tanganku yang lemah menggapai-gapai permukaan. Aku tidak boleh mati! Tidak di sin―

Tubuhku seperti terayun begitu merasakan lengan Sasuke menarikku dari luar permukaan.

"Puahh… hahh… hhh…" kuhirup sepuas-puasnya udara memenuhi rongga paru-paruku, bahuku naik turun menyesuaikannya, itu juga tidak berlangsung lama karena Sasuke sudah menarikku lagi, condong ke arahnya.

_Grep_

Ia lilitkan lengannya di leherku, tangannya yang satu lagi menarik pinggangku berenang bersama menuju dermaga kembali.

"Lepas!," tangannya nyaris mencekikku.

"Bisakah kau diam!," bentaknya, hampir membuat jantungku copot.

Ya, Tuhan dia benar-benar keras kepala, dia ingin menikahiku tapi untuk dibunuhnya. Aku lebih baik mati daripada harus menikahinya, akan sakit bila kenyataan aku telah mengandung benih Sasuke dan tak lama kemudian setelah melahirkan, dia membunuhku.

"Arghh! Berengsek!" geramnya padaku, setelah kugigit lengannya dengan sekuat tenaga hingga terlepas dari Sasuke.

Aku menyelam ke dalam air secepat mungkin, berusaha tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun. Tujuanku hanya ingin kembali ke sekoci itu dengan selamat. Aku merasakan sapuan arus dari belakangku yang kuyakini adalah Sasuke.

Sulit menemukan badan sekoci itu dalam gelap, aku hanya bisa merasakannya melalui tanganku.

Dapat!

Kugapai tepiannya untuk mengangkat tubuhku naik ke atas, sepertinya aku lebih unggul sampai di sini. Menyebalkan sekali, aku harus sedikit mengeluarkan tenaga lebih untuk bergerak karena beratnya gaun ini.

Pandanganku melihat sekeliling lagi, rupanya Sasuke pintar untuk bersembunyi, kuakui nafasnya cukup kuat bagi manusia normal.

Tak sengaja mataku menemukan pistolnya yang aku tendang di dalam sekoci,tanpa pikir panjang langsung kurampas benda itu. Tanganku sedikit gemetar, karena belum pernah menyentuh senjata apapun selama masih hidup.

Aku sudah tidak peduli keadaanku yang basah kuyup, prioritasku hanya bisa selamat dari sini itu saja. Mataku mulai terpejam sekarang merasakan pergerakan Sasuke dari bawah air, dia perenang hebat sampai-sampai bunyi riak atau kecipak air tidak dibuatnya.

Sebelah kiri!

Benar saja, pria itu baru menaruh pegangan di tepian sekoci, hendak naik ke sini namun terhenti saat aku mengetahuinya duluan.

"Tidak kusangka kau menemukanku," ucapnya remeh.

Alih-alih kuarahkan pistol digengamanku padanya, persis apa yang diperlakukan Sasuke padaku.

"Pergi atau kutembak k-kepalamu," sergahku menutupi keraguan.

"Dengan senang hati aku menerimanya," tantang Sasuke padaku.

Dia benar, walaupun tampak aku ingin membunuhnya nyatanya hatiku tidak dapat melakukan hal itu. Mungkin Sasuke sudah berpikir kalau aku benar-benar menembaknya, maka pastinya konsekuensi belum bisa kuterima.

Kemudian kepalaku tertunduk dengan tangan yang masih posisi sama. Ini tidak akan pernah berakhir jika salah satu pihak tidak bisa menuntaskannya, baik aku maupun Sasuke tetap pada pendirian masing-masing, kegigihan kami tidak dapat bersatu.

"Kenapa? kenapa harus aku?," tanyaku, wajah ini mulai menampakkan kesedihan.

"…"

"Apa tak cukup sempurna wanita diluar sana daripada diriku?"

"…"

"Kenapa harus aku?"

Hatiku mulai goyah, pertahananku mulai runtuh, _liquid_ di mataku mulai menggenang dan bersiap meluncur kapan saja.

"Karena kau adalah Haruno Sakura," jawabannya kurang efektif bisa kuterima dengan otakku.

"Karena itu juga kau ingin aku melahirkan keturunanmu?," aku tahu harga dirinya sungguh tinggi untuk mengangguk membenarkan perkataanku.

"Mengisi mansionmu yang sepi dengan anak kecil bermarga Uchiha?"

Dia mulai terperangah, seolah-olah aku bisa mengetahui isi pikirannya.

Aku menarik nafas dalam,"Dan… menghabisiku atas tekanan yang kau derita karena kematian keluargamu?," rasanya pedih mendengar kalimat terakhirku meluncur bebas dari mulutku sendiri.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab semua pertanyaan yang kulayangkan padanya secara beruntun, "Hm"

Cih, aku sudah bosan dengan sikapnya ini.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang ini," aku memiringkan kepala heran, sekarang apalagi yang mau Sasuke tutupi, semua nampak jelas bagaimana dia memperlakukanku sebagai 'kekasih'.

"Kau bohong, itu terlihat jelas bagaimana sikapmu yang berbanding terbalik… kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja diriku sekarang!?," kataku frustasi.

"Aku tidak akan melak― "

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka akhirnya seperti ini, apa waktu itu saat kau bilang mencintaiku dan ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu, apa itu juga bualanmu untuk mendorongku masuk keperangkapmu?,"

Aku menangis lagi, derai air mataku bergulir begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau tidak membeli saja wanita murahan di luar sana untuk melahirkan anakmu!? kenapa harus aku, Sasuke-kun!?," habis sudah kesabaranku, semua apa yang kujenuhkan berhasil keluar.

Nafasku tersenggal saat tangisanku pecah, suaranya begitu menggaum ke seluruh danau.

"Sebentar lagi orang-orang di gereja itu menemukanmu Sasuke-kun, bunyi tembakanmu cukup keras"

"Kau tidak merasakan apa yang kurasa, Sakura. Hidup sendirian membuatku depresi, saat itu umurku baru genap 14 tahun setelah kecelakaan 8 tahun yang lalu," Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan tetapi ucapannya ini aku dengarkan baik tanpa menyela.

"… Aku kalap dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, hanya ini jalan satu-satunya"

Entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan penderitaannya melalui mata hitam itu, aku melihat pantulan diriku tercemin di obsidian-nya.

"… Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku, kau benar bilang 'kan kalau mencintaiku, Sakura. Bisa kau buktikan dengan mewujudkan impianku?"

Aku tertawa miris dalam hati, keadaan sudah di ujung tanduk, tapi Sasuke enggan menjelaskan ucapannya yang malah tidak berhubungan dengan nasibku nanti, kalau menikah dengannya.

Kelopak mataku menutup, meresapi semua kata-katanya yang berdengung halus di telingaku. Pilihan yang buruk jika kuturuti kemauannya, ini hanya menguntungkan bagi Sasuke sedangkan aku bisa dipastikan sudah meregang nyawa.

"Omong kosong"

Seketika kulihat garis wajahnya kaku, melihat seulas senyum terbingkai di wajahku.

"Tapi… maaf… aku mencintaimu… selalu"

"Sak― "

_Dor! _

_Dor! _

Kulepaskan dua tembakan tepat di kepala Sasuke, mataku terpejam saat menarik pelatuknya. Aku tidak ingin melihat bagian akhirnya.

Hening

Kubuka perlahan iris mataku, kala kesunyian melanda. Kini aku hanya melihat tangannya yang masih bertengger di tepian sekoci, tanpa keberadaan kepalanya lagi.

_Trakk_

Pistol itu langsung terjatuh dari tanganku, seketika saat kucondongkan tubuh melihat ke bawah air. Tubuh dan kepala Sasuke terkulai di danau dan tangannya mulai merenggang, bersamaan itu sosoknya jatuh ke dalam air. Poros wajahnya sama, tidak menampakkan kalau jiwanya sudah pergi, tetapi aku yakin dia sudah mati.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat kematian di depan mata. Tubuh pria yang sudah kukenal tenggelam ke dasar danau yang tidak pernah kuketahui. Seluruh anggota tubuhku menyaksikan kepergian Sasuke membawa angan-anganya yang ikut terhanyut.

_Deg_

Benturan keras tiba-tiba merangsek masuk dalam hatiku, aku hanya mematung di tempat menerimanya. Sejalan dengan itu, aku seolah tidak punya pegangan untuk berdiri dan jatuh di lantai sekoci.

"Hahh… hikss…hikss… ha-haaah!… "

Isakanku mengencang, jiwaku seperti diremas oleh kenyataan. Aku seperti dijatuhkan dari langit yang sakitnya tak sebanding dengan luka lengan kiriku. Tanganku memeluk tubuh sendiri dan meraung-raung tanpa henti.

Bodoh adalah kata yang pantas untuk diriku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dia jahat_

_Dan lebih parahnya lagi… _

_Dia… membuatku menjadi orang jahat_

_Aku membunuhnya_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Owari ~ **

**. **

**. **

**A/N**: Semoga reader-san senang dengan ceritanya, btw ini lomba pertama saya di FFN lho. Saya tidak menginginkan untuk jadi nominasi atau pemenang nantinya, tetapi kalau hal itu terjadi saya sangat bersyukur. Bagi saya ini adalah untuk menambah pengalaman di dunia fanfic. Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangannya, terima kasih yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, mereview, follow, fav, semua sangat saya hargai.


End file.
